Pure: REVISED
by HuntedthisNight
Summary: Kagome Higurashi. Professor at Hogwarts. A half blood witch. But due to a fight that was between him and Potter, Draco unwittingly brought his father to her in hopes of escaping punishment. Little did the young Malfoy know that it isn't just Kagome that i


_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

It was the sound of footsteps that caused Draco to pause, turning.

Only to see Kagome Higurashi, Professor of Care of Magical Beasts, Defense against Dark Arts, and Herbology, was approaching down the corridor at a brisk pace. She was dressed for once not in Muggle's clothing, no longer in the torn jeans and long sleeved sweater as if the weather was too cold even during summer months, but rather garbed properly within the coal black robes that marked a wizard or in her case a witch. She had pulled her blue-black hair upwards into a ponytail akin to what he had seen samurai of old wear, the ends just brushing against the back of her skull, and that served in amplifying the features narrowed with annoyance. Certainly a different look on a face that was usually so cheerful and which made her look many years younger. For a brief moment the woman's unusual sea-blue eyes flickered to his father and back to him.

"Draco, hurry up I won't have you late for class again. " The voice, tainted with an accent that made it sound as if the speaker was seconds from laughing even if the words were a scold, pulled a scowl from Draco's features. Just who was this woman to speak to him like that.

But she didn't give him a chance to respond rather carrying on.

"Who was that?"

His father's voice, barely above a whisper, tore at Draco Malfoy's concentration and he turned towards the older male. His response though stilled as he was taken aback for his father looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Professor Higurashi."

"Professor Kagome Higurashi?" He nodded. The smirk that touched his father's features was enough to raise the hairs along the back of his neck.

* * *

**CHARACTER SWITCH, SCENE SWITCH**

_This is so bothersome._

The thought, as it trickled through the depths of Kagome Higurashi's mind, caused brows to furrow. Whoever knew that grading papers for Defense against Dark Arts would be more tiresome in Hogwarts than anything she had encountered in Japan. Or Norway when she had been invited by Igor to attend Durmstrang as a teacher, a temporary position before she had been asked personally by Dumbledore to gone to Hogwarts. Maybe it was because Hogwarts happened to be more strict on their passing system that she was having such problems with. It certainly didn't help that most of what she learnt in Japan was not allowed within England and as such Hogwarts. She had had to relearn a lot of stuff as if she was a student herself.

_Poor Severus, _amusement tickled her mind a moment later. The Potions Master had all but gaped at her when she had sat herself at the back of his seventh years' Potions Class a few months ago. She had definitely kept him distracted for more than once she had felt the dark eyed wizard's curious gaze upon her. _I should have just taken him up on the offer of lessons. _

But she hadn't.

Breathe escaping, Kagome considered the papers she was struck grading rather than interacting with the students and fellow teachers. A part of her preferred the silence which was self taken rather than the isolation that her fellow teacher suffered. This was a chance to gather her thoughts together and even plan for tomorrow's next lesson without having to be bothered with dozens of students clutching to her. Oh she was more approachable than most. What had Granger said that she had the same sort of easy going attitude as the Headmaster. Well of course she had had to be. Mahoutokoro, the Japanese school, outnumbered Hogwarts students by a number of two to one. If she wasn't approachable she wouldn't have lasted very long as a teacher there.

As if speaking of the 'devil', a knock tore through the candle lit interior of her office. Azure eyes narrowed a vague part of her commenting that if she ignored it whomever would just go away. It's wasn't Remus. The Scotsman would simply barrel into her office uninvited or not with all the liberty that came from being close friends. It wasn't Snape, the only other outside of the Headmaster himself that might know where she was hiding at this hour, because it didn't have the Potion Master's confidence. She shook her head,**_ only_ **Severus could make knocking on a door much more authoritative than it should be.

Moments later the knock was repeated. There was a bit more force to it this time. One eyebrow lifted. If it was a teacher they'd have introduced themselves through the wood and as such be allowed entry, as was only proper. So it had to be a student. She had had enough students for one day. Potter and Malfoy had gotten into a conflict, something about Muggles and Half Bloods, that had ended up in something of a warped contest to see who could complete the spell she had taught them faster. The mess they had made. Both were lucky that the spell itself was too complex to be learnt immediately otherwise she might have written them up for such idiocy though that hadn't stopped her from scolding both, in front of their peers who had egged on the foolishness.

When the knock came a third time frustration won out. Pushing her seat back, fingers automatically reaching for the cherry wood wand least it happened to be not a student but something else though it was stopped to think a Death Eater would knock, Kagome raised herself from her seat. The witch's robes swished around her ankles. Normally she wouldn't wear such heavy garments, first because they reminded her of the brief time she had worn miko robes and secondly because she quite enjoyed the outdoors, however as she was officially given a position instead of just an assistant and substitute today she had had no say in the matter.

The wand found its home at the wrist sheath attached to her left forearm before her fingers reached the doorknob. It turned and a voice broke through, "about time. I was thinking you were deaf."

Her lips parted, a sharp barb building at the back of her throat.

"Show respect to your superiors, boy," the intruding voice, she recognized it immediately, as a snake-head cane pressed against Draco's shoulder forcing the younger Malfoy to the side. Only to be replaced by matured and more distinguished version of the same features.

_Lucius Malfoy. _Despite herself Kagome could feel a shiver work its way down her spine as she considered the wizard, six years her senior. Broad shouldered and tall he was intimidating even if one didn't know he was a powerful wizard as well. "Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Gray eyes flickered over her, measuring calculating what Kagome didn't know and wasn't sure she _**wanted** _to know, before the blonde responded. His voice was a low smooth drawl. "Professor Higurashi I believe there are issues concerning my son I'd like to discuss with you."

Kagome's attention snapped to Draco. She had seen the pair talking earlier, when she had told the younger Malfoy to be on time to class, and only one reason came to mind as to why his sire would be here. Lips curved upwards in a slight smirk... if there was anything a Malfoy hated it was to be caught in their own lies. "I must admit Draco, I am surprised you needed to get your father involved over a mess that you caused."

"What mess?" The elder Malfoy turned his gaze to the teenager who flushed in embarrassment. Ah so he hadn't told his father the entire truth. She wasn't surprised. Though a part of her was curious as why Lucius was at Hogwarts to begin with even if the man could come and go as he wanted due to his standing in the Ministry. And as a member of the school's Board.

"Didn't he tell you Mr. Malfoy," Kagome smirked slightly as the boy stiffened. "He and Mr. Potter ended up flooding the entire upper wing of the School in their foolishness with swamp water. Not exactly the easiest thing to clean. And Mr. Malfoy here was the one that started the 'contest' that caused quite a bit of damage."

The silence was weighted with tension before Lucius's voice came, pitched low. Dangerous. Though a Malfoy through and through and as such would prefer to do things from the shadows he was no push over. "Draco go back to the Manor. I will talk about your behaviour after discussing proper punishment with Professor Higurashi."

Draco's features paled and then bloomed red. "Father, you would believe a Half Blood over your own son."

"_**Be quiet**_," even Kagome jumped slightly at the barked order which silenced the younger Malfoy's tongue as effectively as any spell. While cool gray eyes met her azure orbs overtop of an aristocratic nose. "I see **_you_** still encourage that lie. I wonder what your parents would think seeing as you are no more of a "Half Blood" than I."

From the corner of her eye she caught Draco watching. The poor boy was **_so_** confused. She referred to herself as half blood and had over the last year she had called Hogwarts home had given no indication that she was something different. Anything special. She wanted a life of normality, well as normal as one could have when they happened to be a witch and dealt with magical things on a day to day basis. Her time in feudal Japan to complete the Shikon no Tama had birthed within her a strong contempt for "special" and standing on a stage with outrageous expectations thrown upon her shoulders.

"Is that a compliment, Lucius?"

Even as she asked, the answer was an immediate unspoken yes that flickered through the Malfoy's gray eyes. For the handful that knew her true heritage, for the pure bloods she was a treasure. The UK based and even European bloodlines were inbred, related one way or another to each family, so even an infusion of Asiatic blood was something not to pass up. It was a carefully guarded secret, something that her father had forced Albus into an Unbreakable Vow to ensure, for she had not wanted to be fought over like a piece of meat even as a young teen. But unlike many other pure bloods, probably why she got along so well with the Weasleys, she would _**never** _approve of pure blood superiority how could she when her closest friends were either Muggles or Half Bloods themselves.

"Of course, pet, when would it not be?" The tone, just shy of mocking, was tainted with an affectionate tang at the "pet" that couldn't be readily ignored. It caused suspicion to bloom across his son's face as a grin tugged at the elder Malfoy's handsome features. "I am hurt that you've been back at Hogwarts for a year and yet have not visited Malfoy Manor, Kagome."

Despite herself lips quirked. It was a little known fact that her father had been well liked and well respected by Abraxas Malfoy. Even if her sire had been an Auror, Head of Aurors, the old friendship that the pair had struck had carried over for years and had by association bled into their own children. After all, had she had not dogged Lucius Malfoy's footsteps demanding that the boy, who was six years her senior, teach her spells that he learnt in Hogwarts. The teenager had tolerated her with all the patience one would give an annoying pet that wouldn't leave them be. Which was pretty much none. The Slytherin Prefect had been even more difficult to get along with when she had become a student at Hogwarts herself.

However, Kagome didn't bear her father's name though her parents had been married. It was protection in a way. Gabriel Livius was known as an odd ball. There had been many attempts on his life for without his presence the Livius family fortune would be up for grabs not that much had remained by then, much of it wasted by his own father. He was definitely not like the other pure bloods, holding no real belief for the "pure blood complex" as she remembered her laughing father informing her as she had been hoisted into the older man's strong grip only to be handed to the bear-like form of the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid who had been his colleague and friend at Hogwarts. She remembered that venture well for she had hidden behind her father absolutely terrified by the huge half giant. But then like her, the former head of the Livius family treated everyone with the respect that was due and only despised people if they wronged him or one of his friends.

She had kept her mother's surname for the simple fact that the Livius household had essentially fallen apart at Gabriel's death. It was by no means the strength that it had once possessed, in fact except for a few smattering of distant cousins Kagome did not know of anyone closely enough related to be called 'next of kin' from her father's side. Those handful didn't want anything to do with her after she had ended up Sorted into the Hufflepuff House seeing as that was something of a mockery of the Livius family name. But then the Higurashi name was treated with almost the same respect as any of the Sacred Twenty Eight Families of England within the Japanese wizarding community.

"I did not wish to intrude." Her right hand gestured towards the boy. "You are married and have a son."

"You wouldn't be," a pause and a hint of mischief and something else she couldn't properly identify lit gray eyes... or maybe it was the candlelight. "The Livius Household has always been close allies with the Malfoy."

"Father," Draco's voice was soft, curious.

It succeeded in snatching at the elder Malfoy's attention. However, it was _**not** _his son whom the blonde addressed. "Severus."

Kagome blinked and then grinned slightly as she caught sight of the dark and dour Potions Master standing in the hallway. Never before had she been so pleased to agree to playing wizarding chest, and getting her ass handed to her more times than she wished to count, every third Thursday with the black eyed wizard. As it was, with arms folded across his chest he was the embodiment of barely contained annoyance. She could just see the tip of his wand, black wood, poking out from the clasp of one hand. "Lucius. Draco. What are you doing in this area of the school at this hour?"

A hint of a grin, all teeth and predatory, touching the Malfoy's features. Oh that was all she needed a "pissing" contest over something as stupid as father and son being in an area of Hogwarts where parents were allowed to go. Even if it was a little _**late.** _"I could ask the same of you, old friend?"

"We," this caused the blonde's gray eyes to flicker back to Kagome herself, "are about to play wizarding chest, Lucius, so if you please?"

Again that measuring calculating glance before the Malfoy nodded. "I apologize for keeping you then, Miss. Higurashi. Come Draco."

It was only when the pair had disappeared down the hallway that Kagome sighed softly, feeling herself relaxing. She hadn't quite noticed the tension in her veins, her Auror senses screaming at her in the face of a potential threat even if the wizard hadn't done a single thing threatening to her. "Did Lucius Malfoy just apologize to me?"

A snort, laughter or annoyance she couldn't tell with that impassively bland face, before Snape's low rumbling baritone tickled her ears. "I would watch that one."

"And you?" Dark magic had a particular taste for those that know what to look for. As an Auror of 12 years she _**knew** _that sensation all too well. She had felt it in Lucius. She felt it in Severus. But of the two she was far more comfortable with the Potions Master. They had known one another, attending during the same years, at Hogwarts. And then later for she, like him, was a member of the Order.

An eyebrow rose. "Doubly so. Now come, I believe you promised firewhiskey for this insufferable game."

"Oh shut up, Sev."


End file.
